User blog:Morgoth the first dark lord/When I'm bored....*drumrolls*
Okay, since I'm like extremely bored I'll just write a lil' story. The Story of a young man... ''This story is set in an alternative universe which is lotr like but not quite lotr where a young cheerful man enters an inn...'' It was a wondeful Saturday evening and the sun was slowly hiding behind the violet mountains retiring from his tiring daily job, when young Peter Takeri got dressed up in his lovely white pure cotton shirt, pants and his brown leather jacket which had always kept him warm. Peter was generally an introverted, anti-social man with a lovely and kind heart who always treated others with respect and kindness. (When he managed to communicate with them and decided they deserved his attention.) Peter's past had always been a mystery for others who even found the secrecy of his past like a case that had to be solved. Peter though, had not dressed up in his 'formal' cloths for nothing, he was about to go to the nearest inn to get a drink and relax a bit as his lifestyle had started to get a bit repetitive and tiring. Peter then, left his homely house and slowly closed his wooden door trying not to make the slight sound and headed for the inn named 'The Homely Wagon'. After some time, Peter reached his destination and smoothly opened 'The Homely Wagon's' front door. Inside the inn there was a lot of noise and people talking to each other loudly, laughing and drinking their beer or other drinks. Some were even chanting their friends' name, as they had some sort of drinking competition and the winner seemed to be a chubby, bald man with a long grey beard and some wrinkles in his face, who had the look of someone who'd risk everything to know who you are and where you're 'hailing' from. Despite of all of that, the atmosphere in the inn was generally welcoming and the place was comfy, filled with comfortable armchairs (Pretty weird if you ask me...) and wooden round tables. Peter silently sat in one of the tables near one of the corners of the inn, not talking to anyone and patiently waiting for the bartender to show up. His patience finally rewarded him, as a tall mid-aged man with a bit of hair on his head and a cunning look seemed to be walking towards Peter. As he stood next to him, he asked kindly 'What ya may want sir?' Peter's answer was a simple 'I'd like a beer, thank you.' But the man wasn't finished 'Now, if I may ask sir, what's your name and where are you coming from?' Peter rolled his eyes and said 'My name's Peter but I won't reveal more...' His attitude suggested that the best thing the bartender could possibly do is to leave Peter alone but the bartender continued 'Well sir, I just want to know what kind of customers come to my place...You never know who you might be walking among with.' Peter sighed for a second time and then said 'I understand...Well, I'm a guard of the borders of Astada, the greatest nation of this world, so I'm a bit tired and please, if you may, leave me here to relax and get me my drink...' That answer made the bartender a bit confused but he decided to walk away and leave Peter to 'relax'. As for Peter's words, he was clearly lying to get rid of the bartender. It was clear to him, that it'd be better if he just lied his way out of the situation. Waiting, Peter overheard some other customers talk about a mysterious masked man who had been murdering more and more people as time was passing and that he was an extremely dangerous individual. While Peter was listening closely to their conversation, the bartender suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts showing up, only to be asked by Peter. 'About that man, what do you know about him?'. The bartender grinned and ironically said 'Interested in him, are we?' 'I do not have time to waste...' Peter replied a bit irritated wanting an answer quickly. 'Well, it is said that he was trained by the 'Reaper' himself in the ways of getting his enemies' hearts and that he's fearsome, cruel and relentless. They say that he was the one who killed the 'One eyed king...Ah, I almost forgot, he wears a half black and half white mask with weird red lines and something else that unfortunately, I do not know of...' Peter obviously had his interest piqued by his words.... _______________________________________________________________________________________ I want to know what you guys think about that lil' story of mine and if you'd like it to continue...I actually have thought of something really cool about this world, how it works, Peter, the mysterious masked man, the Reaper and the One eyed King and believed me, this story will involve a lot of mystery... Tell me what you think about Peter and how this story will unfold! Category:Blog posts